Saving Me -Updated and Improved
by ulquiorrasgirltakashi
Summary: last time I posted this It didn't go so well, so I'm deciding to redo it)) There is a girl at school who is always bullied and she moves in next to the boys, When they see the makings at home what will they do to save her? will they even care? will a friendship bloom and prevail the horrors? Future pairings may happen
1. Suspicions

{{Saving Me-Updated-new and improved.

Hello I am Takashi, last time I posted this It didn't go so well, so I'm deciding to redo it, I apologize if I offended anyone with it last time and I will do my best to make it better but tie it with the show at the same time. I also apologize for anything I may have done.

Also, I usually don't do relationships right away so this isn't sappy, it's mostly about friendship and family so I probably won't-if I even do- add a relationship until way into the later chapters.

Enjoy~}}

Yeah they knew her, they knew the light mocha skinned female, with that dark black hair, it was curly and very wild and it looked untamable. She usually kept it in a ponytail that looked ready to break from her long wild mane but somehow it managed. Her eyes were green, sparkling even but they had this broken look, Huey knew why. She wasn't ugly, her hair fit her actually and it didn't look unclean, but she was picked on a lot at school, everyone made fun of her, always called her names, hurt her physically. His brother often joined in on the abuse of the school.

Huey had no part in it, he didn't care, and it meant nothing to him. Huey just watched as the girl sat two seats in front of his in class, getting pelted with spit wads and snickers and the word Hoe going around. Kids were assholes; there was no getting around it. This girl, she never said anything, never tried to stop it and sometimes he wanted to yell at her for being so pathetic. He knew one of the reasons why they hated her though, she was so damn smart when they weren't and they just couldn't stand a reject being better than them at all. Now here she was, moving into the house that was neighboring his home other than Tom and his family on the opposite side. Riley wasn't happy, living by the school reject wasn't as he would say "bitchin" at all. In fact, the boy was throwing a fit about it as Huey observed the home and the girl. A girl and her father, no mom, no siblings as he could see. He could see her cowering slightly, why would she be so scared now? She wasn't at school.

He quickly racked through his mind of what he knew about the girl. Ten, like him, birthday is sometime in October, Grades were excellent; She was only about two inches taller than Riley. Huey cursed; No weight, blood type or any other information he had on her. He didn't like that. He likes to know all about who he's living around. He's done it on all his neighbors. Her name, she had a name that was kinda old in his opinion. Esther, Esther Waters. Who would name a child in this century Esther?

"This is so not gangsta, that wimpy ass bitch is next door! I'm gonna get thrown out of all my gangs because of that hoe!" Riley kept whining, which caused his brother to turn to him with the biggest dirty look, Riley raised a confused eyebrow. "What's with you? It's true" He said.

"Riley, just stop; you don't have to associate with her, don't make her feel worse about a decision that wasn't hers" he said to him. He glared more when Riley smirked down at him, what was the stupid look for?

"What?" He demanded of him, "Why are you giving me that look?"

Riley just began to laugh loudly. "Huey likes the reject! He's all up and defending her bullshit honor!" This caused the smaller to get smacked upside the head by the eldest Freeman.  
"Shut up, I'm not defending anything or liking anyone. I'm trying to get common sense of curtsy in that polluted brain of yours" He replied as Riley let out a yelp from the hit along with calling him Nigga.

"Screw your curtsy or whatever the hell that is." He mumbled as he earned another smack from him. "Nigga quit hitting me!" He whined out. Huey was about to reply when he heard a truck roar to life and drive off. The moving truck left, the moving was complete; Huey went to his window and his thoughts were correct, all he saw was the girl and her dad outside walking up to the front door. He saw her father reach for her hand and for some reason she hesitantly paused then took it, Was her hand shaking as she did so? Why was she so terrified? This had to go beyond the school abuse.

Huey nudged Riley who was still seething from being slapped twice in a row. "Come on Riley, let's get granddad and go welcome them" he said as he dragged the younger behind "Ow ow Nigga no! Nigga let go! Ow!"

The Freemans stood in front of the front door, all three of them. "Huey I've never seen you in such an interest in a neighbor…boy are you trying to gain some sort of terrorist information?" He asked him before they knocked; Robert was holding a plate of cookies for the girl and her father. Huey let out a sigh.  
"No, it's nothing to do with that, I just think we should welcome them, She gets bullied a lot at school so maybe she needs an act of curtsy" he shot a glance at Riley who made a scoff and began to mumble meaningless words. Robert just blinked in confusion and mumbled an okay. He reached up to knock on the door and waited a few seconds for someone to answer, they heard a voice.

"Get the door you…!" Whatever was being said was covered by the rush of small feet down steps and the door opening slightly to reveal a pretty pair of green eyes.

"Hello?" Came her voice, it was low and quiet; it also sounded a bit high pitched, like a Japanese girl.

"Hi Esther, we wanted to come by and welcome you to the neighborhood, we live next door" Huey said to her and he saw her eyes widen slightly, they shifted from him, to his grandfather, to his brother to where he saw cringe slightly.

"Thank you Huey…" she responded to him. "…Thank you Mr. Freeman…T-t-thank y-you Riley" she said. Huey nodded his welcome and nudged his brother, she was terrified of the younger boy he could tell, all because he bullied and belittled her.

"Yeah, yeah thanks" Riley rolled his eyes and gave a huff after the nudge. "Not that I wanted to do this" he mumbled. Then the door was yanked open and a small squeak of surprise came from her, A large man stood there and Huey could tell he wasn't that pleasant though he put on a smile.

"Why hello Neighbors! Glad to see you all come by, I hope my daughter wasn't giving you a hard time, she's quite a … girl" he smiled. Huey glared slightly, something was wrong. This man hesitated on what to call her, his smile was fake, his speech patterns were filled with fake and a bit of… what was that? Hate? Towards his child. His eyes shifted to her, he could see she was trying not to but little shakes came from her. Was she scared? Was she scared of her dad? He saw then Granddad shaking Mr. Water's hand and handing him the plate of cookies. Riley seemed to of sensed something was off to because both the brothers shared a look, a glaring one towards the girl's father. Huey saw Riley give a slight nod and he gave him one back; meaning they were going to keep an eye on this guy.

"Please come in, Esther why don't you give the boys a house tour while I talk to Mr. Freeman?" Her father said to her as they walked in. Esther gave a small nod and began walking and the two boys followed her. She went right upstairs first for some reason and she would point to doors and say what room they were or was going to be. She got to one at the end of the hall, a door away from all others.  
"This… is my room" she said but then Riley opened the door and walked in before Huey could pull the nosy boy back. There was a bed, a dresser with a mirror, a desk and a chair, but there were no posters or any other boxes.

"You're room is plain and boring" He scoffed and Huey discreetly kicked him. He turned to apologize but he saw her poking her fingers together.

"Well um…I don't really get into social media much… and I can't draw or paint. No one ever makes me anything either. I don't own many nice things" she said silently. Riley and Huey just looked at her then at each other, she didn't seem to have many clothes either, in fact, she wears the same thing at least twice a week as if she only had about three outfits, not a closet full like most. Both the boys thought the same thing: Neglect. They both walked over and took her by the hoop of her arms and began taking her back down stairs. "h-hey w-what're!?" She squeaked out and then winced and that's when Huey could feel welts under her long sleeved clothing.

"Granddad we're taking Esther over to show her around!" Huey said.

"Is that okay?" he heard Robert ask her father.  
"Yes it's fine, have her home before sun down" her father called. "And Esther remember our talk" he called before Huey and Riley dragged the girl out and to their own home. "L-let g-go!" she whimpered lightly and her answer was a simply "No" in unison. They took her up the stairs and to their room and sat her down on Huey's bed and Riley stood in front of the door.

"Esther, we need to talk about your dad" Huey glared and he could see her shrinking into herself.


	2. Forced Help

Hello Hello welcome back~ Chapter two is here. Oh what will happen this time?

Disclaimer: I own none of this show except for Esther Waters and her father and the plot of this particular fanfiction.

I also accept flame but it has to be something to help me, don't tell me I suck or anything…because that'll be mean and I'll most likely cry.

~Takashi))

Huey punched a tree in anger; that sick, twisted son of a bitch. It explained so much: the bruises, much darker then the kids at school inflicted from their semi-light slaps and hits, Her nervousness, her ability to not stand up for herself because she was trained not to; because HE brainwashed her to think she deserved each and every hit, It explained why she was so scared. It took a lot of convincing to get her to spill; Huey couldn't help but reply the words in his head.

"_My father? W-what do you mean?" the girl asked them as she shook a bit harder and looked at her hands that were clasping together in her lap. Riley- being the type of person he was- spoke first.  
"We mean the way the nigga bitch always glares at you like you're some demon spawn you st-!" Huey clamped a hand over his mouth before he could belittle the girl.  
"We see how he treated you, Riley is right, he was glaring as if you we're an evil child or something. Does he hurt you?" he asked. He observed her movement and as usual the girl shrank deeper into herself and put her head down from their barricade of questions and demands.  
"H-hurt me? W-what? O-o-of course not" She said in a low like voice. Riley kept glaring at her, why won't this stupid ass hoe just tell them the truth? She kinda reminded him of the time Uncle Ruckus told them of his own childhood and he hated to admit it but he bawled like a baby, he was holding it in now. Only little bitches cry in front of girls, he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself but now- now that he's seeing the bruises and the girl outside of school; he's feeling bad of the partake he did when he helped others bully her.  
"You're lying" Huey said to her and she gave a gulp and shook her head No. His eyebrows narrowed and he took her arm and lifted the sleeve and saw purple-yellow bruises; He suspected it, he confirmed it: She was abused by her father as well. Riley took a sharp intake of breath, so she was abused, so he helped her father in a way just to bring her down and that made him feel sickly.  
"What's this then Esther? Did you just fall down a flight of stairs?" he asked her and she softly took her arm back and rubbed the wrist area where he grabbed lightly.  
"…I deserve it for being a bad child…for killing my mom when I was born" she said to them, her voice was even weaker then before. "He says bad kids don't deserve nice things, or to eat, I'm not allowed to sleep in my own bed, I sleep next to it on the floor. He only has it in there so people won't know. He's going to punish me now that I've told…He might kill me" she finished as she stared at the floor in fear and began to shake more. The brothers stared at her and then Huey crossed his arms, He was giving her his No Nonsense look.  
"Do you want to learn to defend yourself?" he asked her and he saw her look up slightly.  
"Huh?" Came from her lips.  
"Do you want to learn how to fight? I can teach you. No one deserves this for something that was out of their control, No one deserves this at all no matter who they are or what they did" he said to her. She looked up at him more with wide eyes, he continued as she said nothing. "Sometimes saying stop isn't enough, so you have to fight your way out of bad situations whether it's bullying, abuse, or any kind of assault. But I won't train you If you give up on yourself and if you use this to hurt others for pleasure. So, what's it gonna be?" he asked. She blinked at him, shocked and confused. Someone wanted to help her? Why would someone want to help? She quickly imagined being free from all the pain and being a kid- A actual kid, All she had to do was learn to fight and beat them?_

"Teach me" came her voice.

Huey was glad though, that he convinced her to learn how to fight. He didn't usually care and he didn't know why he did this time either. Maybe it's the abuse thing that pulled on his cold hardened heart strings; hell even then he shouldn't care. He just gave a sigh and got things ready in the forest clearing where he told her to meet for their first training session.

A few minutes later he saw the curly haired girl walk up, she tied her hair back with multiple ties like he told her to, she was wearing something comfortable to train in, she had everything he had said of what to bring. He saw her breath intake from what seemed to be nervousness.

"Are you ready?" He asked her and she nodded slowly, She was definitely nervous.  
"let's get started"


End file.
